One Shots of Readerxcharacter stories
by happytth
Summary: One shots of reader and character stories . Readers gets to pair with their favourite characters :D . Hibari , Tsuna , Giotto is also included , others may included as i need to know their character well . Have fun reading it :D Mind reading this beginner author's story? *puppy eyes*
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna-san . i'm new here . This is one of the stories i have written for reader x character . I hope all of you will like reading it .

Disclaimer : i do not own KHR .

Beta by Ioeth :D

( Y/n ) means '' Your name "

Warning : Character maybe OCC

* * *

Hibari blindfolded ( Y/n ) and led her to secret location where a surprise was waiting. He arrived at the destination and carefully removed the cloth covering her eyes to reveal a scene that look like it was from a book of fairy tales. "Look" he gestured to the misted mountains "Isn't it beautiful here?"

( Y/n ) was stunned "You're right," she cuddled up against Hibari "I've been to such a beautiful place before. Thank you" she smiled up at Hibari and gave him a little kiss on the cheeks, causing the both of them to blush slightly.

Regaining his composure, Hibari brushed the hair out of ( Y/n )'s eyes and tucked it behind her ears. He looked straight at her "I have something to tell you" he said, a serious expression on his face "It's important"

"Okay..." ( Y/n ) looked worriedly at him. All of a sudden, numerous hibirds burst from the trees and glided around them singing the Namimori School Anthem. ( Y/n ) gasped and smiled happily 'I love the Namimori School Anthem" she exclaimed

Hibari caught her attention by kneeling on one knee. She clapped her hands to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Hibari took out a ring and said "I love you ( Y/n ) . Will you marry me?"

Around her all the hibirds shouted in unison "Marry him, marry him"

She began to blush, she hugged him and said "Yes." Over and over. When she finally stepped away from the hug, Hibari took her hand and gently put the ring on her finger. Translucent tears of happiness fell from her face as she admired the ring Hibari had given her with a wide smile on her face

* * *

Well do you like it ? Leave a review for your opinions :D

Published on 02 Nov 2013

Edited on 04 Nov 2013

~~happytth~~


	2. Chapter 2

I present you the second chapter :D

Disclaimer : i do not own KHR

* * *

" meow ~ ( insert reader's name here ) ... Am i cute? " Hibari lick his paws.

" Yes... You're so cute... " ( insert reader's name here ) runs to Hibari and pinch his cheeks .

" Hn... ( insert reader's name here ) ? " Hibari ask ( insert reader's name here ) and looking straight to her eyes .

" Yes, Hibari-sama ? " ( insert reader's name here ) reply him.

" I want you to come with me , tomorrow at the rooftop in the school at 2pm . " Hibari says.

" Hai... "( insert reader's name here ) reply him with a smile.

~timeskip~

~~2 pm at rooftop~~

( insert reader's name here ) look at her watch , " It almost 2pm , where is he ? " ( insert reader's name here ) showing a unhappy face .

Hibari suddenly appears behind ( insert reader's name here ) .. " You scare me .. Hibari-sama .. " ( insert reader's name here ) showing a shock face.

" I want to give you... this. " Hibari takes out a bouquet of rose from his back and passes to ( insert reader's name here ) ...

"Hn... Happy birthday ! " Hibari smiles.

'' Thank you . Hibari-sama . " ( insert reader's name here ) hugs Hibari tightly .

* * *

Well do you like it ? I know it is short so ... Leave a review for your opinions :D

~~happytth~~

Published on 02 Nov 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Murasaki Miharu-kun , for the suggestion of putting ( Y / n ) instead of ( insert reader's name here ) .

in case anyone don't know ( Y/n ) means '' Your Name '' .

A/n means '' Author's note

Here comes third chapter ..

Note : The chapter will not be in order . For example , this chapter may be Hibari x reader next chapter will be Tsuna x reader .

Disclaimer : i do not own KHR

Warning : character may be OCC

* * *

~at Namimori Middle School's rooftop

Hibari sits at the rooftop and watch all the students from there . He is the discipline prefect after all . Hibird is flying around him and shouted ''herbivore herbivore'' when someone opens the door to the rooftop. '' Hibari-san i found you '' ( Y/n ) shouted to Hibari and walks towards Hibari .

"Hibari-san , you have not eat your lunch right ? '' ( Y/n ) sits beside Hibari . Hibari reply her with a '' Hn " . '' I guess correctly , so there you go . I made you a hamburger steak . It is your favourite after all .'' [ A/n : i check the reborn wiki and it stated that Hibari favourite food is Hamburger steak] ( Y/n ) takes out the hamburger steak behind her back and passes it to Hibari .

Hibari accepted it and eats it ... He finish it and turn his head to ( Y/n ) and says '' Hn . Herbivore . Good . '' Hibari answers her and he walks away , he walks towards the door to the rooftop .

~~ near the rooftop's door~~

'' Ano. Hibari-san , can i pass you your lunch everyday at the rooftop?'' ( Y/n ) put her head door and blushes while saying that . " Hn ." Hibari reply her . " I guess that is yes . " ( Y/n ) smiles . Hibari pulls the knob of the door , he walks in and closes the door. ( Y/n) jumps in happiness as she can see Hibari everyday .

* * *

Well do you like it ? I know it is short so ... Leave a review for your opinions :D

Thanks for the lovely reviews Skyla15699 , Murasaki Miharu-kun . *bows*

~~happytth~~


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 . I need time to think and write so ... i don't think i can update fast , i will need inspiration . :D

Disclaimer : i do not own KHR

Warning : character may be OCC

( Y/n ) means '' Your name ''

* * *

~~at vongola mansion~~

''Primo ! Primo! where are you ? Boss ! Where the heck are you ? '' G runs around the mansion shouting at the top of his voice looking for his beloved boss . He runs to the every floor of the mansion and check every room . "Damn you , why the heck do you go ? Ditching all the paperwork on his desk . '' G says angrily inside his mind .

G spends 2 hours to search all of vongola's territory but he still can't find his beloved boss. He scratches his head and calm himself down to think where did his beloved boss run to .

~~bushes near vongola mansion~~

"Ano ..Giotto-san . Is it okay for us to stay here ? G is searching all over for you. '' ( Y/n ) says in a worry tone . "No need to worry about that . Beside , i need to rest from all that paperwork pile up on my desk . '' Giotto smiles to ( Y/n ) . '' Hai , Giotto-san '' ( Y/n ) smiles while blushing .

~~somewhere near the bushes where giotto and ( Y/n ) is ~~

'' what the ... where are you hiding .. damn boss?" G shouted . "shh , ( Y/n ) don't make a sound'' Giotto whispers to her . G heard it as he is near them . '' Damn boss , i found you . Why are you here slacking while you should be in your office doing your paperwork ? '' G shouted to Giotto as he found them. '' Gomene G . I want to rest from all those paperwork you know , it's too tiring . Besides , i can spend some time with ( Y/n )'' Giotto explained to G . '' Gomene , G-san . I'm sorry for making you worry about Giotto-san . I shall go back now'' ( Y/n ) walks away with teary eyes.

''Don't go '' Giotto hold back ( Y/n )'s hand . Giotto walks to ( Y/n ) and wipes her tears off her face .

* * *

So how is it? Leave a review for your opininons . :D

Thanks for the reviews The Mafia-ish Addiction ,Murasaki Miharu-kun

~~happytth~~

published on 4 Nov 2013


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update , i was busy and this friday i will be overseas in malaysia . Everyone can be lazy and i'm lazy and sometimes lack of inspiration .

( Y/n ) means '' Your Name '' .

A/n means '' Author's note

Warning : Character maybe OCC

And now i present you this chapter

* * *

~at Vongola's garden~

Hibari holds a stick of a tree. He wears a traditional japanese clothing. He stares at the wonderful leaves . The winds blows past his face , his hair moves slightly .

~ at a bridge in vongola's garden~

( Y/n ) walks slowly across the bridge as she admires the beautiful scenery. She is wearing a traditional japanese clothing .

She sees someone with the same back as Hibari at about a few metres away from her. So she walks towards him slowly . When she is near him, she notices him right away as Hibari.

~near Hibari~

( Y/n ) calls out to Hibari while running and waves to him " Hibari-san . " But unfortunately she trips on a tree branch. She catches his attention and Hibari rushes to catches her before she falls. [ A/n : imagine it in slow... motion.. ] He manage to catches her and now he carry her in bridal style .

~Hibari and ( Y/n ) ~

( Y/n ) blushes furiously in Hibari's arms. "Ano.. Hibari-san, can you put me down? I'm alright now. " She asks him politely. He carefully put her down and reply her " Hn. Herbivore. Careful. . ''

( Y/n ) is blushing furiously that shows clearly on her cheeks and she faints . Hibari catches her again and she is now put to rest in Hibari's lap .

* * *

Well do you like it ? I know it is short so ... Leave a review for your opinions or maybe some ideas for me to continue :D

Thanks for the review Neko and Niky .

Published on : 11 November 2013

~~Happytth~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Well , i finally updated. **

**Note : The timing i updated is: **

**1) when i have event in my page( in fb ) and i open for request for reader x character **

**2) i have to randomly squeeze out a story to write **

**( Y/n) means your name :3**

**( A/n ) : Author note :D**

**Warning : character maybe OCC , grammar/vocabulary mistakes to be found..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own khr :D **

* * *

**~~At Namimiori Rooftop~~**

Snow is seen everywhere. Hibari is sleeping soundly with Hibird on his shoulder at the rooftop. The sound of a gust of wind woke Hibari up. He sits up and then touches his hair. after a while he began to look at to the sky. The scenery of the falling of snow seems beautiful to him . He hold up his hand and try to catch some falling snow into his hand.

While Hibari is enjoying the beautiful scenery, a girl with long hair is walking by near the school looking for something. She search around the bushes , tree and park. She also ask the people who walk pass the area where she is searching. Hibari looks at that girl with a curious look and a irritated face which shows '' how dare you come and destroy the peace in my precious Namimori '' .

He walk down and towards the girl. He approaches the girl and says '' 'Hn. Herbivore. My territory. Get out.'' ''But..But.. I need to find my necklace which looks like a heart shape with it. It's .. It's my precious.. my precious.. gift from my mother who has .. pass away. I need to find it.'' She answers him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

She fainted after crying. Hibari sighed at that weak herbivore and carry her like a bridal style to his office. He carefully put her down on the sofa in his office. Hibari touches her forehead as he sees her face is kind of red and pale. After that , he realises she is having a high fever. He then order Kusabake to get a towel and a basin of cold water. Hibari places his jacket over her to protect her from the cold.

Hibari sits down and continue doing his paperwork while waiting for kusabake. A knock from the door is heard then followed by a sound ''Hibari-san , i have bring a towel and a basin of cold water as you requested.'' ''Hn. Kusabake. Table. Near school grounds find. Necklace .Heart shape .'' Hibari ordered and make a hand sign to signal for Kusabake to leave the room. Kusabake followed his orders with no objection.

Hibari get up from his seat and approach her silently. He get the towel from the table and then put into the basin of cold water. He lifted it up slightly above the basin and squeeze the water out from the towel. After that, he folded the towel and place on her forehead. Hibari keep changing the towel every 5 minutes. **( A/n: it seems Hibari is interested in that herbivore :3 ) **

* * *

After about 20 minutes, she wakes up. The towel and Hibari's jacket drops to her then starts to look at her surrounding that seems unfamilar to her. She looks around until she sees a familar guy. She points to him and says '' You. You are that guy who tell me to get out of his territory. Where am i and why am i here? ''

'' Hn. My office. Herbivore. Fainted. Fever.'' Hibari closes his eyes and folds his hands. '' She reply Hibari '' Souka. I'm ( Y/n ) . Thanks for hospitality. Here's your jacket right? '' Rin passes the jacket back to Hibari.

'''Hn. Herbivore. Hibari Kyoya .'' Hibari reply her. A knock from the sound is heard follow by '' Hibari-san, i have found it near the bushes that are around the school.'' Kusabake passes it to Hibari and then leave the room.

* * *

Hibaari handed it to ( Y/n) . (Y/n) carefully receive it and then inspect it whether it's hers. She hugged it to her chest. Tears started to flows down to her cheeks. She keep her necklace properly and approach Hibari . '' Hibari-san, thanks for helping me finds it. It is important to me.'' ( Y/n) smiles.

Hibari reply with a 'Hn' and then passes his jacket back to her. '' Herbivore. Keep it.'' After he says that, he walks out of the room. Now ( Y/n) treats Hibari's jacket with care and headed back safetly to her home.

After that, ( Y/n) keeps sneaking near the school to have a peak of Hibari. Actually, from that day onwards she has a crush on Hibari. That face of Hibari keep repeating in her dreams every single night.

~~the end~~

* * *

**It's kind of good for a beginner like me that can write this much... Well , how's the story? I know i need to get a beta-reader. I kind of have one but i'm just don't like to bother her so much as people need to have some free time right? **

**Well reviews? I also accept negative reviews . :D *smiles***

**~~happytth~~**

**Publsihed on 23/12/2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double update a day :D **

**Warning: Character maybe OCC , story may full of grammar/vocabulary mistakes**

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr **

**( Y/n ) means Your Name **

**( A /n ) means Author's note**

** this is the first time i'm writing a fighting scene **

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo, 1/2 mist guardian of Vongla decimo family is given a mission by his beloved boss or his future vessel. His mission is to eliminate the enemy familigia in a private girl school. His information about the enemy familgia is a weak one so he will be able to defeat them easily .The enemy familgia has taken over the school as their base and force those girls to be their experiment , make them their wife or even worse rape them.

His mission is purely to eliminate the enemy familglia and NOT TO HURT any innocent people there.. Or else Sawada Tsunayoshi, the vongola tenth, his future vessel will punish him in a very severe way. Mukuro gulp his saliva when he thought of getting punished in a very severe way by Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi, vongola decimo, is well known of showing kindness to an ally or foe. But there's one more thing that is well known to the mafia world, his other side, the dark side.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi has numerous of paperwork stack up on his desk everyday that will never ever finish signing. Reason? The reason behind of the numerous paperworks is his guardians. Yes, you are guessing it right. His beloved guardians. During mission, Hibari will ended up bitting Mukuro to death if they are on a mission together. They will destroy other buildings... etc when they are together in a mission. Gokudera will ended up bombing up other places when he is near his enemy. The punishment is all depends on Tsuna's mood. For mukuro, it will be locking him up with annoying lambo. Well, you can guess the punishment that Tsuna can think of. The worst of all, helping Tsuna do his paperworks.

Back to the main point. Mukuro shivers whenever he thinks of Tsuna's punishment. So he makes sure he will complete his mission properly without any damages that will cause Tsuna's paperworks rises. He use illusions and turn into a school girl from that school. The school is heavily guarded with mafia guards. Mukuro runs into the school as a student who is late. Mukuro got stop by the mafia members in front of the school gate.

* * *

Mukuro is being questioned why she **( A.n : mukuro is a she on the apperance but she is a he inside)** is here. '' Ano, may i go in? I'm late..'' Mukuro reply them and then checks her watch to check time also as to deceive the mafia guards. The mafia guards let her through the school grounds. Mukuro quickly ran to find the mastermind of mafia familgia. On the way, he summon a illusion of herself running back to classroom.

Mukuro finally found himself **( A/n : This is mukuro himself, the illusion one is a 'she'. Sorry if i made you confuse. )** in a discipline room with the the boss of the famigia sitting on the wheeling chair. The boss of the enemy familgia turns around and then looks at Mukuro.

* * *

'' Kufufufu.. I shall elimate you.'' Mukuro rushed forward to the boss of the enemy familgia with his trident. The boss of familgia fight with all he got but mukuro keep blocking his attacks. Mukuro summons illusion and scares the boss of familgia. But suddenly the illusion breaks by the enemy lackeys. They then hold up a long hair girl with innocent look that will attract you. " Stop, or else i kill this girl here. You don't want her to get hurt by us right? Put down your weapon now.'' The boss of the mafia familgia commands Mukuro.

Mukuro puts down his trident slowly to the ground as a good boy. You want to know why Mukuro is so cooperative? The reason why is Tsuna won't let anyone other than the enemy familgia gets hurts. Before Mukuro put his trident on his ground, He rush towards to that girl and snatch her from the enemy. Mukuro holds her in one hand and defeat all the enemies.. The boss of the enemy familgia is no match for Mukuro, so he flees away from the scene so as his lackeys.

* * *

Mukuro let go of the girls hand. '' Kufufu, little girl are you alright? '' Mukuro ask the girl while wiping off the dust off his shirt. '' I'm alright. thanks for saying me. I'm (Y/n ). Here's a grape candy from me for thanking you saving my life.'' She takes out a grape candy from her pocket in her skirt and passes it to Mukuro with her heads looking at the floor.

Mukuro accepted it and he lifted ( Y/n) 's cheeks. '' Kufufu , be careful.'' After he says that sentence, he jump out through the window which is on the third floor. ( Y/n) put her hands on her mouth as she can't believe such people existed.

~~the end~~

* * *

**Wow.. Double updates a day.. Such an achievement . I hope everyone likes it.  
Reviews please? *puppy eyes***

**~~happytth~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's christmas eve here. I'm kind of busy tommorow so here's a christmas fic for everyone :D**

**Hope everyone likes it .**

**Warning : Character may be OCC , grammar/vocabulary mistakes are found **

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr :D**

* * *

**~~ at Giotto's office door~~**

*knocks on door*

''Giotto, I'm (Y/n) . Here is the new batch of paperwork. ''

* * *

**~~ at Giotto's office ~~**

'' Alright, come in (Y/n) . '' Giotto continues to sign his paperwork.

*opens doors with difficulty*

* * *

Giotto wonders why opening a door takes so long for her so he looked up and found out she has a huge stack of paperwork. Giotto quickly put down his pen, got up from his seat and walks to (Y/n).

''(Y/n) , why do you have to bring so many paperwork in one go ? It's dangerous. '' Giotto asked (Y/n) with a worried tone.

(Y/n) can hear Giotto's voice but can't see his face. The reason behind it is THE HUGE STACK OF PAPERWORK that was blocking her view. She answered him, '' Giotto , it's because I'm your secretary . It's okay, I'm used to carrying these much of paperwork every day. ''

Giotto takes half the stack of paperwork from (Y/n). Giotto's worried face is shown to (Y/n) . At that moment, (Y/n) blushes furiously.

* * *

**~~timeskip to where they put the paperwork down ~~**

''(Y/n), put those papers here.'' Giotto put down his paperwork as he told her.

''Hai.. '' (Y/n)put down the paperwork and wipes her sweat out of her forehead.

'' (Y/n) , next time please distribute half of your work to our co-secretary . You don't have to do so much by yourself. You make my heart ache every time you did this. '' Giotto frowned.

* * *

'' Hai Hai .. Boss .. and now if you excuse me '' (Y/n) turns and walks towards the door.

Giotto rush and hugs on (Y/n) 's back. (Y/n) froze and turns around to face him.

''Ah , I forgot to tell you Giotto . Please come down to the lobby when it's 12 midnight . '' (Y/n) kisses him on his cheeks and walks away.

* * *

**~~timeskip 11.59pm ~~**

''Argh .. The paperwork on my desk is never ending. '' Giotto sighed. He looked at his watch and gasped. ''It's 11.59pm! I remember (Y/n) tell me to go to the lobby when it's 12 midnight. I have to hurry..'' Giotto rush to the lobby like he is catching a train .

* * *

**~~ time skip ~~ ~~at the lobby ~~**

Giotto gasp when he sees a huge Christmas tree with all the decorations. All of his guardians together with Cozart and (Y/n) were all there. They all shouted '' Merry Christmas!"

(Y/n) walks up to the front and hands Giotto a present from her back. " Open up, It's a present from me .'' (Y/n) smiles brightly.

* * *

Giotto slowly and carefully opened the wrapper. He found himself a beautiful orange scarf. '' Giotto, I made it myself. Hope you like it. When the weather is cold or you are in a air-conditioned room, you can put it on so you won't feel cold.'' (Y/n) takes the scarf and put it on for Giotto, wrapping it neatly around his neck..

Giotto hugs (Y/n) and the Christmas music play around the whole mansion. The others sing along.

**~~The end ~~**

* * *

**Well, this is so rare that i can update fast... hope you like it. And thanks for reviewing :D**

**Tell me your opinions in you review :D**

**~~Happytth~~**

**Published on 24/12/2013**


End file.
